The present disclosure relates to an inspection apparatus, an inspection method, and a battery-inspecting chamber for inspecting an inspection target including a sealed portion.
In the related art, there are widely used batteries each including a battery element covered with an exterior material such as a laminate film. In a manufacture process of such a battery, a battery-sealed state is inspected for checking whether or not a completed battery has a sealing failure.
As an inspection apparatus for inspecting the battery-sealed state, for example, there has been proposed one that houses a battery in a hermetically sealed container pressurized or depressurized, measures a change in pressure from a state before the pressurization or depressurization, and determines the presence of a leakage if a large change in pressure above a predetermined threshold value is measured (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 3983479). In recent years, it is desirable to provide an inspection apparatus capable of inspecting the battery-sealed state in a short time.